Disability
by Mugen no Koi
Summary: A disability that prevents me from walking made life difficult for me. I needed to depend on people to help me in almost anything I did that relates to the need of mobility. My life always revolved only my mother until she left the world... I struggle to live life on my own until help came. What will happen after that though? AU. OC. OOC. Summary revised.


**A/N: Ahem...! Okay, so well guys, I've recently decided to try a story that is a little of relevance to my life. The idea it self is of something nearly similar to me, but well that is a little too personal so I won't go into details about it. And don't worry! I'm fine, I'm normal in a way I can walk, but I do have something that I could only tell my best friends; even now. **

**Okay! Anyway! Enough about me already! So... This story is based on illnesses and stuff so yea... Enjoy? This is just the prologue though. I haven't really thought deeply about what I should focus on other than the illnesses and stuff part. Thus, this is just something I wrote to see the comments of my loyal readers I guess?**

**This project will probably only be continued after I finish the others, but, just please give your honest comments about this! I honestly want to know how would a story like this would make a reader feel. Or rather, if this kind of stories are not a bore.****  
**

* * *

**Disability**

Prologue

I can't walk, but I treasure my life.

Just one disability wouldn't be enough to make me give up on life.

That was what I thought at first.

However, the cruel truth only came when I started going to school when I was 7; one like any other schools around town where normal people would attend everyday, whether they were willing or not willing to do so. Not the one for people who had disabilities.

I specially requested my mother to do so.

She was a single parent ever since my father had passed away.

Taking care of me was troublesome for her as she also needed to work hard for my sake.

_How I wish I could walk._

_If I could, maybe, I could have gone to work now._

Thoughts like these filled my mind even though I was only 7 years old; too young to even work even if I was willing to do so.

* * *

_Don't worry; mummy will take care of you until you can support yourself one day._

_Mummy is strong; I won't collapse so easily._

Those words were lies.

All lies.

When I entered the second year of elementary school, my mother passed away. I was placed in an orphanage where I was bullied all day and year long.

Even in school, I was bullied. In fact, I was already discriminated since the first year. But, at that time, my mother would always personally bring me to school and the kids wouldn't dare to even say a word bad about me.

I missed those days a lot; the days where I had my mother beside me to support me in anything I did. She would protect me whenever it was needed too.

And now, the last security I had in the world was gone. No one was left to protect or support me in anything. Everything would have to be all done by myself.

* * *

_Exhausted._

_Painful._

_Lonely._

Many negative feelings started to flood my mind and my body. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey! Come on! If you crawl till here, I'll forgive you! Come on! Do it!"

"Yea, yea! Do it! You're our servant remember?"

"Hurry up you cripple!"

My heart literally shattered.

I was already mentally too exhausted to even argue.

I did as they ordered; anything they ordered, I obeyed each and every one of them.

"Stop!" A sudden sharp and high pitched voice was heard from afar, trying to ask the bullies to stop what they were doing.

I turned my head and my eyes widened. The girl was foreign to me. I was pretty sure I hadn't met her once in my life before, but my heart throbbed.

She was beautiful.

Way too beautiful.

"I said stop it!" the mysterious brunette came in my direction, pointing at the bullies around me while ordering them to stop. I sat still on the cold hard floor, stopping any actions I was doing moments ago.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"You little brat you better stay out of this!"

Just as the second bully finished his sentence, a punch flew his way and connected to his face; hard and painful.

"You deserve it!" the girl stomped backwards, towards me instead. "Can you stand?"

I simply shook my head and pointed in the direction of my wheelchair. She managed out a little "Ah…" before she understood my words.

"Never mind. Stay still; I'll go get it for you." Her kind words shocked me.

No one had ever been so kind to me before. No one other than my mother was.

The mysterious brunette returned to my side once again; with my wheelchair in her hands, she pushed it till it was directly in front of me. "Here you go," she smiled slightly; gently. "Come on, get back up? I'm sure you aren't really happy being on that cold hard concrete floor, are you?" she joked.

"Thank you." A simple thanks was given to her by me and I started to climb back up onto my wheelchair on my own. She watched me do my best from the side, her hands fidgeting all the way until I finally got back on my wheelchair minutes later.

"What's your name?" she surprised me again. I never thought that she would ever ask me for my name. She only helped me and I did nothing for her, so why would she want to know my name?

I remained silent. Looking down on the floor until she started speaking again, "You don't have to be shy or scared. I won't hurt you or anything." Her voice sounded really sincere, so I mustered up my courage to believe in her.

"Fate. Fate Testarossa."

"I see. Fate. I'm Nanoha. Takamachi Nanoha. Nice to meet you Fate-chan." A smile appeared on her face as she introduced herself to me. Her hands slowly approaching mine; probably gesturing me to do something, like shake her hand. I took her signaled and did so by stretching my hands out in a handshaking manner.

"Nice to meet you." My voice sounded a little shaky but I guess I tried my best. I wasn't really good with communicating with strangers after all.

"Hehe…" the mysterious blond kept giggling as we stared at one another for quite a long time after introducing ourselves.

I didn't know what made her so interested that she wanted to know my name. But, I was genuinely happy that someone; at least someone appreciated my existence.

* * *

**A/N: How was it?!**

**Leave your comments! Useful criticism or praises, anything!**

**I need your support readers!**

**Thank you so much if you really did your part in commenting! And thank you for reading this. **

**Hope you have enjoyed it!**  
**  
**

**Thank you very much!**

_From your emotional writer _

_Mugen no Koi_


End file.
